unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Shames
Mario has participated in a lot of Shames through his life. All of them sucked . . . well, some were actually good. NintenDO These shames were actually pretty good. * Mario Party 634 * Mario Hoops 5-on-5 * Mario Strikers: Electrocuted * Nintendo Characters Smash the Crap Outta Each Other * Yoshi: Poke To Death and Go * Super Mario Solar Systems * Mushroom Black * ''Mario Mart * Mario's House * Super Smash Bros. PHAILURE * Super Nintendo Bros. Brawl * Sonicman: The Black Knight (stars Mario in a few parts) * Obey Wario, Destroy Mario! * Obey Wario, Destroy Mario! 2 * Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!! * Mario & Sonic at the Paralympic Games * ''Super Stupid Bros * ''New Super Stupid Bros NintenDON'T These shames flat-out sucked. * ''Mario Stupidstar Baseball * Super Mario 633 * Donkey and Pong * Mario Chicken * Super Mario Chicken * Mario is Lost in the Shopping Mall! * Super Mario Palette Swaps * Super Mario GPR: Legend of the Seven Stamps * Super Mario 128 * Super Mario 129 * Super Mario 130 * Paper Mario * Paper Mario 2 * Paper Mario 3 * Paper Mario 4 * Paper Squadala Man * Cardboard Mario * Cardboard Mario: The Clogged Warp Pipe * Luigi's Bathroom * Super Mario Moonshine * Mama Luigi's Mansion * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Shmaga * Mario & Luigi: Teh 4w3s0m3 Adventure * Wario & Waluigi: Partners in Crime * Mario & Iron Man: Metallic Adventure * Super Ronald Galaxy * Super Mario's Cupcakes * Super Jolly Green Giant 64 * Question Mark's Adventure * Question Mark's Second Adventure * SUPER MARIO: JOO ROFFLE MY WOFFLES * Super Mario Saves Breakfast * Super Princess Daisy * Can We Fix It? * Super Lucas 96 * Super Daisy 64 * Super Hitario 64 * Super Rapper Mario 64 * Super UnMarioWiki Mascots 64 * Hotel Weegee * Super Weegee Galaxy * Spider-Weegee * Inn Mario * Legend of Zelda: Vacuum of D.O.O.M. * Mario Kart * Mario Fart * Mario Kart: Single Dash! * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Mario Kart: Triple Dash!!! * Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash!!!! * Mario Kart: Quintuple Dash!!!!! * Mario Kart: Whatever the next one is Dash!!!!!! * Paper Mario 2364 * Super Toad Land * Mario Golf * Mario Golf: Toad's Stool Tour * Mario Tennis * Mario Powerless Tennis * Mario Darts * ''Mario the zerialkillar * Whoa * Mario No-Ledge * Mushroom White * Wario's Tree Climb * Super Mario: Teletubbies! * ''Super Mario House * Mario Party * Mario the serialkiller * New Super Mario Pallette Swaps * Pikachu Eats Your Cheese * The Faces of Volcanicity * Paper Bloo * Super Goombario * Super Mario Cheese Shine * Super Mario: Attack of the Randomness * Super Waluigi World * Super Daisy 128 * Mummio Tomb Raider * The Mummio * Mummio Two * Mummio Three: The Return of Mummio * Mario is Finally Missing! * Mario's Ultra Picross * Super Pii Pii Bros. * Mario the Cereal Killer * Super Window Washing Bros. * Super Window Washing Bros. Two: Doublewash * Super Window Washing Bros. Three: Return of the Squeegee * Mario Teaches Typing * El Mario Gone Stupido * Mario Kart: Single Dash! * Mario Kart: Triple Dash!!! (Double Dash was skipped) * Mario Kart: Quintuple Dash!!!!! * Super Mario Siblings * Super Toilet Paper *